


MinMin's Little Valentine

by sbcreates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbcreates/pseuds/sbcreates
Summary: Hyunjin has been good and his caretakers wanted to surprise him for Valentine's, but they're on tour and Hyunjin starts regressing towards the end of this leg of the tour.P.S. HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY STRAY KIDS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	MinMin's Little Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Age regression DOES NOT equal age play. Age regression is a defense mechanism/coping skill for those who have anxiety, depression, PTSD, etc and is COMPLETELY SFW. Age play is related to 18+ SFW/NSFW kink such as DDLG. PLEASE DON’T cross-reference these two as it can be triggering to regressors. Also, there are terms/words used in both communities so some regressors don’t like using said words since they don’t want to be associated with the kink community. Pls don’t ever sexualize age regression, thanks. 
> 
> A/N 2: There will be NO NSFW content in this story as it is an age regression-based story. It’s a wholesome, cute valentine story following Minho, Seungmin, and Hyunjin. That being said, enjoy reading! Pls like, rt, and comment.

Hyunjin has been regressing ever since he could remember the feeling of being smol. The fuzzy, warm sensation of feeling cuddly, safe, and comfortable. It helped him with coping and relieving stress from training and the schedule of being an idol. He had no intention of telling the other members since he handled it himself, however, after his fight with Jisung he broke and regressed during the team’s heart-to-heart. It took the group by surprise, but they warmed up to little Jinnie pretty quickly, especially Minho and Seungmin. Little Jinnie, however, had a hard time warming up to Jisung due to Hyunjin’s “pain” caused by Jisung. But as Jisung and Hyunjin worked things out, they came extremely close to one another. From then Jisung would play and watch little Jinnie when Minho and Seungmin couldn’t. The other member helped care for Jinnie whenever they could but Jinnie preferred Minho and Seungmin over everyone else. 

Finding time to regress as an idol was a struggle, but even if it was only for a short time when they had free time it would prevent him from involuntarily regress during their schedule. However, that wasn’t always the case, like now, Stray Kids were on tour. He has had little to no time to regress and it was starting to take a toll on him. He loves performing for Stay, but it was exhausting since he was hard on himself as he tries to prove that he is more than his looks. All he wanted was to snuggle up to Minho and Seungmin with his paci, blankie, and stuffie. He was feeling extra little due to Valentine’s goodies that were out, the candy, stuffed animals, flowers, etc. Thus, Hyunjin was struggling to stay big. 

“Hyunjin, we need to leave.” Seungmin softly spoke sitting on the edge of the bed. Hyunjin groaned from under the blanket. 

“mmpf…nuuuu” Hyunjin whined. Hyunjin was very aware of his decreasing mental age and leaving the hotel room in this worried him. Seungmin was used to Hyunjin acting grumpy as he walked a thin line between being big and little. Seungmin and Minho hated seeing Hyunjin struggling like this. Struggling with repressing his little side. They disliked forcing him to stay big or out of his little headspace, but it had to be done due to the nature of their job. But as Hyunjin’s main caretakers, they were his rock and they try to ease his struggles as much as they possibly could until the next time he could properly regress. 

“Prince, I know how much you want to be little right now, but we have a flight to catch,” Seungmin whispered gently rubbing Hyunjin’s arm, not wanting to upset the boy any further. 

“no big.” Hyunjin whimpered. Seungmin internally coos at how cute Hyunjin is.

“Cutie, can you try to be big?” Seungmin asked quietly.

“Don’ wanna,” Hyunjin groans.

“Bunbun, I know you don’t want to. I’d love for you to be little and take care of you, but we have a flight to catch. Minnie and I will be with you so will the other members. We’ll make sure that you’re ok. And once we arrive and settle into our next hotel room you can be little and we can do whatever you like, how does that sound? Can you be big for me? Please, Jinnie?” Seungmin gently pleads. Hyunjin slightly uncovered his head.

“Jinnie play?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin nodded, he made sure to pack Hyunjin’s little bag. 

“Mhm. I be big.” Hyunjin pouts, kicking the covers off. 

“Thanks, pup. I’m very proud of you! We all are. We know how hard it is for you to stay big, but you always pull through.” Seungmin praises Hyunjin as he pulls up the handles on the suitcases. Both were already dressed, they just had to get their shoes on. 

“Let’s go. We don’t want Chan-Hyung or manager-Hyung to get mad and yell at us.” Seungmin said, pulling the suitcases toward the door then grabbing his carry on, Hyunjin followed. Seungmin kneels to put his shoes on and Hyunjin stands there. Seungmin looks up at him confused.

“Hyunjin you need to put your shoes on,” Seungmin said. He was trying not to lose his patience, but Hyunjin was really testing him right now. Seungmin was pushing Hyunjin for his own good. He didn’t want Chan or their manager to get mad at them since Hyunjin was fragile. Hyunjin just nodded and sat on the ground to put his shoes on. Once they were done, they left the hotel room and Hyunjin practically clung to Seungmin. They meet up with the rest of the members in the lobby. Chan glanced at them. He didn’t look happy, but his eyes showed signs of worry. Chan walked over to them. 

“What took you two so long?” Chan barks. Seungmin didn’t pay any attention to Chan’s tone as he knew that Chan was just as tired as the rest of them or even more considering he was the leader and translated a lot. Hyunjin, however, flinches. He felt bad for holding up the team. Before he had a chance to speak, Seungmin spoke up, “I had to bring Hyunjin back to being big.” 

Chan peered behind Seungmin at Hyunjin, “Is that so?” Chan's voice softened. Hyunjin nodded. Chan ruffled Hyunjin’s hair. 

“Jin, can you go to Hannie? I need to talk to Min and Seungie.” Chan asked. Hyunjin nodded and waddled over to Jisung and Felix.

“Minho come here. I need to talk to you.” Chan called out. Minho walked over to where Seungmin and Chan were standing.

“Yes, Hyung?” Minho asked. 

“Do you guys have Hyunjin’s little stuff?” Chan asked.

“Yes, Hyung. I have it in my carry on.” Seungmin replied. 

“Good. Watch him carefully at the airport. You two have been really good with him, but with the fans, we can’t take a chance.”

“Of course, Hyung.” Minho agrees. 

“Also, you know how we have the valentine gift exchange?”

“Yeah?” both replied puzzled.

“How about you two do a valentine surprise for little Jinnie?” Chan suggested.

“Really?” Seungmin replied surprised. 

“Yah! It can be in Minho and my room since Hyunjin rooms with you.” Chan explained. Seungmin and Minho looked at each other and smiled. Jinnie will love this so much.

“Thank you, Hyung!” Minho exclaimed. 

“It’s not for you,” Chan laughed. “Jinnie has been a good boy with pulling through so he should be rewarded with love,” Chan exclaimed. Minho and Seungmin eagerly nod.

“So, it’s a thing.” Chan smiled. “You two can discuss this more later, but we have to go.” 

They file into the van. Hyunjin sat next to Jisung since he wouldn’t let go of his arm. Minho and Seungmin sat next to each other since Minho _requested_ it stating that they had to talk. The members side-eyed them but just went with it. Once the van was loaded, they were off to the airport. 

“Now, tell me what the hell happened,” Minho demanded softly, not wanting the others to hear. Seungmin sighed. 

“I’ll just text you,” Seungmin replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

MinMin (2)

seungMIN: Hyunjin was being grumpy

MINho: he’s dramatic

what’s new?

seungMIN: Hyung

he didn’t want to be big

MINho: oh….

shit…

seungMIN: Yah

I had to get him to be big

I feel shitty 

MINho: Seungie

Don’t be

You had to do it

But how?

seungMIN: …

MINho: ???

What did you promise him?

seungMIN: Ummm

that he could be little

once we settle in

n that we could do anything he wants

MINho: SEUNG!

OMG

seungMIN: HYUNG!

Don’t “OMG” me

You would’ve done the same

You have the same weak spot as me

MINho: ouch 

No need to call me out

But does Chan know?

seungMIN: ummmm

no…..

I didn’t get the chance

Since yk we late

N Chan suggested Valentine surprise for Jinnie

MINho: sigh

We got to tell him

Also, what are we going to do for that?

seungMIN: idk 

We’ll figure it out

MINho: Seungie…

VALENTINE’S DAY IS IN TWO DAYS!

seungMIN: oh shit…

no worries tho…

plenty of time

MINho: oh 

My 

God

Why you? *cries*

seungMIN: “why me” what?

MINho: why did I get paired with you? JINNIEEEEE 

seungMIN: oh shut it 

you love it

MINho: love Jinnie, yes

Love you, uhhhhh

seungMIN: HYUNG~

MINho: joking

Yk I love you all

seungMIN: you sure have a funny way of showing it

MINho: oh don’t act like you don’t do it too

Right back at you

seungMIN: touché

Minho snickered out loud then he felt eyes on him. He looked up and some of the members were staring at him. He gave them an awkward smile. 

“I thought you needed to talk to Seungmin?” Changbin questioned.

“We are, through text,” Minho replied. 

“Then why did you need to sit by him?”

“You are being very nosy right now.”

“Just say you _wanted_ to sit next to him and go.”

“Nah since you are complaining, you should say that.”

“I want to sit next to Minnie,” Hyunjin whined.

“Awww, sweetheart next time.” Minho cooed.

“Don’t go soft just for him. Keep the same energy that you had with me.” Changbin groaned. 

“He’s whipped for little Jinnie,” Jisung said.

“Actually, Minho babies all of us. Y’all are too blind to see it.” Jeongin uttered. 

“See I told you. You have a weird way of showing that you love us.” Seungmin noted.

“Shush it,” Minho muttered while playfully hitting Seungmin’s thigh. 

“no hit Seungie.” Hyunjin asserted.

“Sorry, Jinnie,” Minho said softly laughing. 

“Why are you saying sorry to him? You hit me.” Seungmin voiced.

“Playfully.” Minho laughed. The van stopped. They’ve arrived.

“How are you feeling, Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked.

“wittle and very tiwed, but still big,” Hyunjin mumbled. 

“You’re such a good boy!” Minho cooed.

“Whipped,” Changbin affirmed causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

They filed through check-in and security with their team. Hyunjin clung to Seungmin while Minho stayed close just in case, he had to get something out of Seungmin’s bag for Hyunjin. After they found their gate, the members split up but didn’t wander off too far. Seungmin saw the glint in Hyunjin’s eyes. He pulled Hyunjin to one of the chairs near a corner and sort of out of sight. He softly smiled and guided Hyunjin’s head to his shoulder. Minho kneels in front of them then proceeds to pat Hyunjin’s leg. _Poor baby,_ he thought. 

“Seungmin, hand me Jinnie’s paci.” Minho requested. Seungmin started at him then looked around them. He slightly turned to his bag on the chair next to him trying not to disturb Jinnie. 

“Seungie, just tell me where it is, and I will get it,” Minho said. Seungmin nodded, handing the bag to Minho.

“His little bag is in the bigger pocket of my bag. It’s in the small front pocket of his.” Seungmin told Minho. Minho unzipped Seungmin’s bag and followed his directions. He pulled out Jinnie’s favorite paci and cupped his hand around it to make sure that no one around them could potentially see. 

“What’s your plan?” Seungmin asked.

“He can have his paci if he wears the mask,” Minho replied. Seungmin smiled. 

“Jinnie, we have your paci. You can have it, but you are going to have to wear the mask to cover it.” Minho gently spoke causing Hyunjin to flutter his eyes open. He saw his paci and eagerly nodded. 

“Here you go,” Minho said, putting the paci into Jinnie’s mouth then Seungmin gave Hyunjin the face mask so that the boy can cover the paci. Hyunjin’s pent up stress floated away as waves of relaxation came from sucking on his paci. He snuggled into Seungmin’s side. Seungmin and Minho both sighed in relief. Seeing Hyunjin relax like that gives them two so much joy. They love taking care of little Jinnie. Although it was only for a short time, Hyunjin was thankful. He really needed that or else he would’ve involuntarily slipped. 

\---------------

The flight and trip to the hotel went smoothly. The little time he spent regressed helped Hyunjin a lot, but his mind still craved more time which he was extremely looking forward to. Once the manager passed out their room assignments and keys, the boys scattered. Minho was thankful that Seungmin and Hyunjin's room was close to Chan and his so that he could help Seungmin with Jinnie when need be.

“Finally.” Hyunjin groaned jumping on the bed. Seungmin softly laughs at him. 

“Jinnie, what shall we do? Do you want to stay in to be little? Go shopping? Eat?” Seungmin asked.

“Shopping?” Hyunjin said prying his head off the bed. 

“Is that what you want to do, baby?” Seungmin asked. 

“Seungmin, I’m not little. You don’t have to call with those pet names.” Hyunjin laughed. 

“I know, but it just comes out.” Seungmin blushed. “Plus, you like them even when you are big.” Seungmin countered. 

“Anyways, shopping sounds fun. I’ve been slightly re-energized since you two allowed me to regress for a bit.”

“Ok, shopping it is.” Seungmin smiled. “Let me text Minho-Hyung and let him now that we are going shopping.”

MinMin (2)

seungMIN: Hyung, Jin and I are going shopping.

MINho: Do you need me to come along?

seungMIN: Nope! I got this covered.

MINho: Ok

Since you are going to be out get something for Jin

seungMIN: Hyung

How?

He is going to be there for me

MINho: well

You’re going to have to figure that out, don’t you

Use your pretty brain of yours

seungMIN: You are insufferable at times

MINho: the feeling is mutual

Seungmin left him on read since Hyunjin bugged him to go. He grabbed the key to the room and put it into his wallet quickly before Hyunjin dragged him out. They arrived at the store and as soon as they were in Hyunjin ran up to the ungodly amount of Valentine’s goods. Seungmin followed him after getting a cart. He scanned around and found what he was looking for, the candy boxes with the “cheesy” pick-up lines in English. He’d always find them super fun and was giggling while he read them. Seungmin took this as a hint and text Minho while leaning against the cart.

MinMin (2)

seungMIN: Hyung, let’s make a valentine for Hyunjin

MINho: Ok!

We could post it on banana milk

Hyunjin’s fav

SeungMIN: Agree

Hyung, look for a cheesy pick-up line

Make sure that it has banana in it

Minho responded, but Seungmin didn’t get a chance to answer as Hyunjin was tugging at his sleeve.

"Seungie, can I get some little stuff?" Hyunjin asked with his puppy eyes. How could Seungmin say no to his little boy?

“Of course, Jin. You’ve been a good boy!” Seungmin replied. Hyunjin squealed excitedly and began to skip to the children’s section of the store.

MinMin (2)

MINho: Me?

You know English better than me

Seung?

Sigh

seungMIN: calm

ask sung or chan

also, I’m letting Jin get some little stuff

MINho: fine

As Hyunjin was looking through the children, Seungmin began searching for valentine gifts for Jin.

“Jin, I need to find something for Minho,” Seungmin said “can you stay here right here?” he asked. Hyunjin nodded without looking away from the toys. Seungmin smiled and went looking for the protein powder that Minho drinks while they are in the States. Once attained, Seungmin searches for banana milk hoping that this store had it. Unlucky in his search, he texted his manager to pick up some banana milk for Hyunjin expressing that it was a secret valentine’s gift from Minho and him. Then he headed back to the children’s section to find Hyunjin on the floor playing with some stuffed animals. Seungmin sighed.

“Jin, hun, what are you doing?” Seungmin asked. Jin looked up and gave Seungmin a huge smile while holding up two stuffed animals.

“I's got-t bored waiting and saw-w Da stuff-ff animalsss!” Jinnie gleamed. Seungmin kneeled in front of him.

“Jinnie, I thought you were re-energized? Do we need to leave?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin widened his eyes.

“NUH UH! Sowwy. I's didn't mean to. Really-y. Seungie, Jinnie Ish Sowwy.” Jinnie teared up.

“Jinnie, don’t cry. You can fully regress when we are back, ok? Let’s look to pick some and check out, ok?” Seungmin said softly. Hyunjin nodded and Seungmin helped him put back the stuff animals.

“Seungie, what can I get?” Hyunjin asked.

“How about some coloring books, a new sippy, and a stuffed animal?”

“Really? Tank chu!” Hyunjin beamed looking through the stuffed animals and one caught his eye, a really cute and soft baby elephant. He screeched and grabbed it immediately.

"Dis one!" Hyunjin's eyes sparkled. "Cute! I'm going to name it MinMin after you and Minho! I'm going to take him everywhere." He said as he snuggled the stuffed animal close then putting it into the cart waiting until he was back at the hotel to fully regress. As Hyunjin looks for some color books and a sippy, Seungmin snuck some additional items into the cart for Hyunjin's valentine surprise. Hyunjin picked a space-themed sippy cup and three coloring/activity books. He looks at Seungmin before putting them into the cart waiting for reassurance that he could get them. Seungmin smiled and nodded, the Hyunjin placed them into the cart. Seungmin was lucky that Hyunjin wasn't paying attention when he was unloading the cart to check out. Once Seungmin paid for the items, he grabbed the bags and Hyunjin and he left to return to the hotel. Hyunjin was fidgety in excitement he wanted to fully regress. He felt himself fall deeper and deeper into little space. He leaned into Seungmin who was staring out of the cab's window. 

“Seung…Da,” Jinnie whispered leaning more into Seungmin who then turned to face him.

“Jinnie, how old are you?” Seungmin asked. Hyunjin put 3 fingers up. _Oh boy, he slipped far,_ Seungmin thought to himself.

“We are almost to the hotel. Hang out a little longer, bub.” Seungmin softly uttered.

“mhmm,” Jinnie replied.

Seungmin had no time to notify Minho about how little Hyunjin went when Hyunjin screamed _Papa!_ over and over again when Hyunjin saw Minho sitting on Hyunjin’s bed after they entered their room. Minho gave Seungmin a side glance before Hyunjin jumped on to the bed.

“Papa! I's Wuv Chu!” Jinnie squealed tackling Minho on to the bed in a tight hug. Hyunjin began giggling loud when Minho started tickling him. Seungmin had a big smile when he placed the bags with what Hyunjin got from the store.

“Hyung, is Chan in your room?” Seungmin asked.

“Yes-s-s. He…is.” Minho struggled to say while laughing with Hyunjin.

“I will take your stuff to your room. Bub, Da will be back.” Seungmin said.

“Daaaaaa I wan Mah sippy!” Jinnie whined into Minho’s shoulder.

“Seungie where is his little bag?” Minho asked.

"Jinnie, do you want your new sippy?” Seungmin asked.

“Yee, pwease!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Minnie, the sippy is in the bag next to the bed. I will be right back. Jinnie, baby, please get off of Papa so that he can get your sippy and Da will be right back.” Seungmin softly said as he was about to leave. Jinnie did what Da said, he got off of Papa quickly because he wanted his sippy. Minho grabbed the bag off the floor and placed it onto the bed. He smiled as he saw what Jinnie got from the star and grabbed the sippy.

“Bunny, what do you want to drink?” Minho asked. Hyunjin's eyes went big as he saw Minmin, his elephant stuffed animal.

“Minmin!!” he screamed. Minho looked at him puzzled?

“Minmin?” Minho questioned.

“I wan Minmin!” Jinnie cried.

“Hun, don’t cry. I need you to use your words. What’s minmin?” Minho asked calmly.

“Minmin-in ish-h my-y-y fwen.” Jinnie cried.

“oh, bunny, your stuffies are at home.”

“Nuuuu! Minmin ish in here!” Jinnie whined.

“Bunny, I will look for him, but first what do you want to drink?”

“Fine,” Jinnie groans sadly, “Juice.” Minho nodded and went to the newly stocked fridge with little essentials. With his back turned, Hyunjin took the opportunity to take MinMin out of the bag as quietly as possible, unfortunately, he failed.

“Jinnie I can hear the bag ruffling. If you want something, you know to ask.” Minho scolded. Hyunjin huffed.

“BUT I DID!” Hyunjin yelled

“Hyunjin. Inside voice, now. Or no gifts for Valentine’s.” Minho warned. Jinnie huffed with tears. He just wanted MinMin. Minho heard sniffles behind him then arms around him.

“I’m sorry, Hyung.” Hyunjin apologized. _Shit, I knocked him out of little space. Seungmin is going to kill me,_ Minho thought.

"No, Hyunjin. I'm sorry. I was being too harsh." He apologized then handed Hyunjin his sippy.

"Can you regress still?" Minho asked and Hyunjin nodded, wiping his tears. "Good, I'm truly sorry for knocking you out of your little space," Minho said, rubbing Jinnie’s hair.

“Where’s MinMin?” he asked. Hyunjin pointed at the bag on the bed with his thumb in his mouth. Minho ruffles his head, making a mental note to find his paci.

“Is it the elephant stuffie?" Minho asked. Jinnie nodded. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Minho said, walking with Hyunjin to get the stuffie and coloring books out of the bag.

“Baby, where’s your little bag?” Minho asked. Hyunjin points at the Seungmin’s bag on Seungmin’s bed. Minho ruffles his hair as he laid on the bed on his stomach with MinMin. Before grabbing Hyunjin’s little bag, Minho put cartoons on. He opened Seungmin’s bag to pull out Hyunjin’s paci to give to the boy. Jinnie, now being peaceful with his paci, sippy, and stuffie, Minho could sit and relax.

MinMin (2)

seungMIN: Hyung

Really?

MINho: What?

seungMIN: Are you a banana because I find you appealing!

Really?

MINho: Yo

I TRIED! YOU LEFT ME IN THE DUST!

I might’ve had some help

It was the cleanest one I could find

seungMIN: ofc

MINho: Hyunjin will find it funny

You have to admit

It’s pretty funny

seungMIN: yah yah

After Seungmin returned to the room, the rest of the evening was spent rest and relaxing as they watched cartoons and Hyunjin playing with toys or coloring. The next day passed with no time to chill as it was a concert day, but Hyunjin felt really good after being able to regress. However, he wished he could regress more often. He really likes the feeling that the "headspace" gave him. After the concert was the typical live then bed.

Seungmin didn't have to worry about Hyunjin regressing as they got ready to as Hyunjin was ready to go before he was probably out the pure excitement that it was Valentine's day which meant the gift exchange. Minho and Seungmin kept an eye on him at the airport just in case he regressed involuntarily but Hyunjin seemed to be in control so they both didn't worry as much. However, they were worried about how well their surprise for Hyunjin was going to go since it was happening today in a few hours. At the hotel, Minho, Chan, and Seungmin took turns to set up the surprise in MinChan’s room as the gift exchange was happening in Hyunjin and Seungmin’s room and Hyunjin was with Felix probably playing games.

The members gathered in Hyunjin and Seungmin’s room for their valentine’s gift exchange. Minho and Seungmin both noticed Hyunjin’s pout and smirked.

After the exchange, the members went on their own way and Hyunjin was sulking as he was being dragged to Minchan’s room even though he wanted to stay in his room to snuggle with MinMin. Seungmin and Minho had different plans for them. Minho opened the door but never walked in. He wanted Hyunjin to go in first to see their surprise for little Jinnie. Hyunjin immediately regressed and cried. He hugged both boys tightly then proceeded into the room. The banana milk caught his eye first and he eagerly asked for one. Minho gave him one. Hyunjin giggleD looking through the other gifts.

“See, I told you he would find it funny. Right? My little Valentine.” Minho laughed. Seungmin hits him softly.

“What?” Minho gasped.

“Jinnie is _OUR_ little valentine.” Seungmin barked, emphasizing “our”.

“Nah…he’s our little banana boy,” Minho replied causing Seungmin to shake his head in defeat and little Hyunjin to giggle while drinking the rest of his banana milk.


End file.
